


On Your Left

by Daerwyn



Series: A Collection of Drabbles by Helmaninquiel [55]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Battle of Helm's Deep, Battle of the Hornburg | Battle of Helm's Deep, F/M, Helm's Deep, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5307830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daerwyn/pseuds/Daerwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine saving Haldir's life at the Battle of Helm's Deep.</p><p>300 Followers Drabble Celebration</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Your Left

“On your left!” your voice carried. The blonde elf knew that it was you speaking, and immediately jerked to the right, rounding back so that he was able to throw his sword through the Uruk-Hai. 

It was as you stumbled that you saw the uruk filth coming from behind him. With the momentum of your shove, you grabbed his arm, and with a jerk pulled him from the sure embrace of death as the oddly shaped sword came down in the very spot his head had just been. It embedded itself into another Uruk-Hai and you took the being’s head clean off with a swift swing.

“Next time, you should watch your back,” you said with a coy smile towards the March Warden. He just gave you a return smirk. 

“Why?” Haldir returned. “You will just watch it for me.” 

It was true. You were two elves that stuck together. That fought together. That would die together when the time came. 

“The least you could do is watch my own,” you sighed, and your sword jammed into the Uruk-Hai that was passing behind you, towards one of your brethren. “Honestly. You’re practically useless out here.” 

Haldir shrugged. “I knew you had him.” But it was a smirk that you had come to know meant that he was enjoying himself. Enjoying this. It was a little too bloody for your taste. But a fight that would protect your forests from the Darkness. 

“On your left,” you called casually. And the Uruk was down almost immediately after. Team work was heartwarming, truly.


End file.
